Love of A Dragon
by trutenor
Summary: Short lived sequel to "Attack of the Dark Cherry Blossom". Ryu and Sakura attempt to start a new life together...
1. Reunion

Here is an interesting not new "new story" for you! This here is the official sequel to "Attack of the Dark Cherry Blossom"! After I finished writing that original story, I decided to try and write a sequel. I placed it on my R/S website and another alternate fanfiction website. Most people have not seen it...

Sadly, only two chapters were ever written. Part of the reason was that at the time (04), Naruto was the newest thing on the scene, and my interest in fanficiton started to shift there. However, short follow up sequel is interesting, in that this story is part of the main inspiration for "Union of Rivals"! Read on and you'll see what I mean!

Deep in the outskirts of Kyoto, a forest that was once as quiet as a baby suddenly rumbles with the ferocity of a tiger. Cherry blossom trees start to burn with no explanation whatsoever. And forest animals that live here are now forced to relocate. As the last wild animal leaves the scene, brupbrupt wind forms that puts out the fire that was once there. As the wind dies down, a black shadow forms in the middle of the chaos and raises a fist...

"I underestimated you..."

The black shadow starts to glow a red aura, and a nearby tree is burned immediately. The tree starts to fall on the shadow figure, but it is destroyed upon contact.

"I will have my revenge..."

The shadow figure's eyes glow yellow briefly before the figure dissapears altogether...

Back in Tokyo, we find Sakura Kasugano lying down on her living room sofa. It's her day off, so she doesn't have to go to work today. Usually she would go shopping or see something, but all of that pales in comparison to what she once had...

Ryu.

"(I miss him so much...)"

In reality, even though it had only been two weeks since Ryu had left for America, it really felt like two months of torture to her soul. Ryu was all that mattered to her now, and nothing was going to change that.

"Why did I make you go?"

Sakura found herself starting to regret the decision that she made. She wanted Ryu to rekindle the friendship that he had with Ken, but she had no idea how much it would affect her in the long run. She only hoped that he would return to Japan soon, so she could hold him tight, plant a thousand kisses on him, and tell Ryu just how much she loved him. Ryu was all that Sakura needed.

Her coworkers and boss at work started to notice a difference however. Usually, Sakura would be very energetic and perky, but ever since Ryu left for America, Sakura was more conservative. Her speech was a lot more polite, and she never spoke unless someone asked her a question. Some of the visitors to the restaurant liked this version of Sakura, for she seemed like the epitome of a good housewife, but the people who knew her best knew that this change was not to her benefit. They were worried about Sakura and wondered just what they could do to help ease the pain.

Sakura's peace was interrupted by a knock on her front door.

"(I wonder who that could be...)"

As Sakura opened her front door, she was surprised to see her old rival Karin Kanzuki at the other end!

"Karin..."

Karin looked exactly the same as she did when she was younger except for the fact that she had on something different. She was wearing a blue pair of jeans, pink boots, and a pink jacket to match. It was of course, the best money could buy...

"I see taking over your father's company has done you well..."

"Aren't you the observant one. Come on, let's go for a ride. We have some catching up to do."

Sakura locked her door before accompaning Karin in her limo. While Sakura drank an Avian water, she couldn't help but wonder why Karin was here.

"Karin..."  
"I know what you're about to ask me Sakura. Who sent me, right?

Sakura could only nod her head. It was as if Karin were psychic.

"Yeah, who sent you? I didn't even call you yet."

Karin took a gulp of her water before flashing a smile at Sakura.  
"A friend..."

"Begin!"

Mel Masters, son of Ken Masters, closed his eyes and sat down Indian style. He sat across from his teacher,

and tried to copy everything that he was taught.

"Let nothing cloud your mind. Try to think only about the energy inside you."

Mel did as he was asked. For five minutes, nothing seemed to be happening. But after another five minutes, Mel's teacher started to feel something coming from the young student.

The teacher's eyes opened wide in shock. For about two weeks, he and Mel had been working on breathing techniques. But today, Mel seems to have learned something else. Summoning his ki. Usually, someone wouldn't learn that in two weeks time, but it seemed that this kid was an exception. Just like himself when he was younger...

"That's enough for today, Mel. You've done well. Take a well deserved rest."

"Thanks Uncle Ryu."

Hearing the word uncle was somehow comforting to Ryu. Growing up, Ryu never had any family except Gouken and Ken. But Gouken was killed when Ryu was just exiting his teens, and Ryu barely saw Ken anymore after the incident. It felt good to be able to have people around who cared.

"And besides, you don't want to miss the movie, do you?"

Ryu turnrounround to see his old training partner and best friend Ken, enter the replica of the dojo that Ryu and Ken had both trained in as kids.

"Sean is waiting for you outside in the car. Hurry up, or you'll be late."

"Okay."

Mel bowed to Ryu before running past his father and leaving the dojo.

"Mel's a great kid, huh?"

Ryu smiled as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead with a towel.

"Yeah. He might become better then us one day."

"Perhaps. Let's go somewhere else so we can talk."

Ryu took a drink from his water bottle before following Ken out of the training dojo. After washing himself in the bathroom, Ryu joined Ken in the Masters living room.

"So Sakura...how has life been for you?"

Sakura took another drink of her water before looking at Karin.

"It was great at one time...until he left..."

Sakura found herself mumbling her last few words. houghough she wasn't aware of it, Karin sure was.

"Until who left?"

Sakura felt a lump in her throat starting to form. She tried to push it down, but seemed to be unsucessful.

"Sakura, I can't help you if you don't let me. Now tell me...who left you?"

As the lump in her throat started to form again, Sakura started to feel her eyes get watery as well. Even though she tried to put up a good fight, Sakura just couldn't stop her eyes from releasing a tear.

"Ryu..."

"Sakura...I'm sorry...I didn't know..."

"Don't be...you have nothing to be sorry for...I do..."

Another tear came out of Sakura's eye.

Karin got a cloth that was inside the limo and wiped away Sakura's tears.

"Sakura...why did Ryu leave?"

"I made him...and now I'm starting to regret my decision..."

"It's time for some serious girl talk. We're almost back at my mansion. We can talk for as long as you need."

Sakura looked up at Karin and managed to get a smile on her face.

"Thanks..."

Inside a private room at the Kanzuki mansion, Karin's butler brings some tea for herself and Sakura before making his leave. Karin takes a sip of some tea before looking back at Sakura.

"I guess we should start from the beginning. Tell me when everything started to happen."

"Well...it all began one day at work. The Cobra gang tried to rob our restaurant again, but Ryu came in and put a stop to them. I managed to find him and spend the day in Tokyo with him. After that, I convinced him to stay with me. Then...

"So what has really been going on in your life, Ryu?"

"I found something else more worthwhile then the fight..."

Ken's eyebrows went up. There wasn't anything more important to Ryu other than a good fight and his family.

"What's that?"

Ryu paused for a moment to try and think about how to phrase his next statement before looking back at Ken.

"Sakura."  
Ken's expression now mimicked that of Ryu's. Very serious.

"Congragulations. I've always known that Sakura was in love with you."

"Thanks."

Ken thought for a moment before deciding what next to say.

"Ryu...in order for this to work...you're going to have to make a couple of changes in your life. You won't be able to travel around to every Street Fight anymore."

"I know, Ken."

"I mean, Sakura has waited her whole life for you. Most women will not wait that long for a man to acknowledge her. You must be very special, considering how many people want to be with Sakura."

"Yeah."

"When you get back, you need to make sure that Sakura doesn't regret the decision that she's made. She needs to know that you love her."

"I do."

"Ryu...telling somebody that you love them andwingwing somebody that you love them are two different things. You've told her that you love her, but you especially need to show her, or she will feel unwanted."

Ryu didn't say anything for a moment. Instead, he tried to digest the words of wisdom given to him by his best friend.

"Women live off of love. They need love like we need water. It keeps them going in life."

"I think I'm starting to understand now."

"Good."

"Oh Ken! Your princess needs to be rescued!"

Ken's face immediately turned bright red. Ryu couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"I guess I'm needed upstairs. I'll come down later, and we can talk some more."

"All right. Thanks for the advice."

Ryu and Ken punched fists before Ken went upstairs to please his wife. Ryu watched Ken go up the stairs and smiled.

"(Ken...Thank you...thank you for being a good friend...)"

After Ken had been up for about a minute, he came back down the stairs, wearing nothing but a red speedo.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! Ken, I don't believe it!"

Ken started to blush again.

"Well...Eliza likes it..."

Ken goes into his kitchen and comes out 30 seconds later, with a can of whipped cream.

"What's the whipped cream for?"

"You really have a lot to learn, Ryu."

Ken looks in the living room and pulls out a book.

"Here. This book will help you. Gotta go. I can't keep Eliza waiting any longer."

Ken shook his can of whip cream before going back upstairs to complete his task...

Ryu looked at the cover of the book...

KAMA SUTRA: Beginners Guide

"Kama Sutra, huh?"

Ryu opened the book and looked at the first page. The first picture had a woman balancing herself on her hands while the man held her up by the legs.

"The Wheelbarrel..."

"What you need to do is give Ryu a reason to never leave you."

"Huh?"

Karin smiled a little bit before she responded.

"Ryu is every woman's catch. He's polite, sweet, handsome, loves nature, and he's got that nice body! Ryu is the kind of guy that most women would die for! Plus, he knows how to fight!"

"Yeah. That's what made me fall in love with Ryu in the first place."

"The point is, a lot of women will be going after a guy like Ryu. You have his attention for the moment; now you have to keep it."

"The first thing we need to determine is when Ryu will come back to Japan. Do you know when that might be?"

Sakura closed her eyes and blacked everything else out. After about a minute Sakura opened her eyes again.

"In three days..."

Karin looked shocked at Sakura's premonition. It just couldn't be true, could it?

"How do you know that?"

"Just trust me."

"If you say so."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Mistress Kanzuki? Are you finished in there?"

"Yes, you can take everything away now. Thank you.

Karin's butler came inside the room and picked up the teacups before exiting the same way that he came in. Karin then turned to Sakura.

"Sakura...I have a request to ask of you..."

"What is it?"

"Follow me."

Karin lead Sakura out of the private room and took her to another room.

"I want to take you shopping and get you ready for Ryu, but there is something else that I want to do first..."

"What-"

Before Sakura can say anything else, Karin tosses Sakura an outfit. Sakura looks at the outfit and smiles.

The outfit is an exact replica of Sakura's fuku outfit worn in her teens. Everything was there, the red gloves, all down to the white headband.

"Duel with me. You are my number one rival. I must test my skills and see if you are still worthy of that title."

Sakura looked at her outfit for a bit before flashing a smile at Karin.

"Sure, why not?"

At the Tokyo Airport, Sakura walked towards the arrival area. As she waited for a certain plane to arrive, men kept giving her glances and rude noises.

"Hey baby! Why don't you come home with me? We'll have a good time!"

"Not interested. I have a man that is ten times as strong as you."

"Very funny. Now lets have some fun..."

The man put his hand on Sakura's leg and tried to go up her dress, but Sakura smacked it away.

"Last chance. Go away now, or you will be spending the rest of the day in a hospital..."

"I like danger..."

The man touched one of Sakura's breasts, and paid for it with a throw. The man fell on his back and was out cold. Sakura looked at the man spitefully.

"Hentai..."

Although one man was knocked out, that still didn't stop the rest of the men from trying to talk to Sakura.

Sakura was a sight to behold...

Sakura had let her hair grow, so it was now extremely long. She had on a red silk dress that showed off her legs and a red pair of sandals. Sakura was breathtaking...  
J

ust then, a voice went over the intercom.

"Flight 27 from San Francisco arriving."

Sakura's throat suddenly became very dry.

"(Ryu! Is he coming back for me?)"

Sakura watched all of the passengers get off the plane. After seeing about fifty of them, Sakura started to get worried.

"(Where is Ryu? This is supposed to be his plane!)"

Another fifty came off the plane before Sakura asked one of the employees for help.

"Is that of of the passengers?"

"No. That was just the coach passengers. First class will be leaving the plane now.

"Thank you."

"(First class. Ryu's got to be here. Please Ryu, be here...)"

Sakura waited as another fifty passengers got off the plane. And then, just when she had given up hope, one more gentleman came out of the plane before the door was closed.

This gentleman had on a white suit with a red shirt underneath. His hair looked neat thanks to some styling gel. And he walked with grace.

Women started to surrond this young fellow, some asking for a date, some requesting to be his wife, and still others wishing to cook and clean for him.

As Sakura looked at this man, everything had stopped. This man was the only man that would be able to get her attention. This man was no other than...

"Ryu!"

Sakura ran towards Ryu and caught him in an embrace.

Ryu met her hug with one of his own.

"(Ryu...you've returned to me...)"

Sakura broke the hug and looked at him for a bit.

"Oh my! Ryu, I didn't know you could look this good!"

"I could say the same about you Sakura. You're just...breathtaking..."

Sakura blushed before looking into his eyes and pressing her lips against his.

Ryu welcomed her kiss and held his arms around her body tighter while Sakura's arms started to travel towards the back of Ryu's head.

Sakura slipped her tongue into Ryu's mouth now, and increased the level of her kiss.

Ryu matched the intensity of her kiss with his tongue. Both gave as much passion as they were receiving.

Sakura then jumped up and wrapped her legs around Ryu's torso while still continuing to increase her desire for Ryu.

Ryu held on to Sakura tighter and held her against a wall while still locked into a kiss with her.

It wasn't until both warriors needed to take a break for air that Ryu realized they needed to stop...now...  
"Sakura..."

"Ryu...I want you..."

Sakura seemed to be entranced by Ryu. For although Ryu tried to get Sakura to stop, she wouldn't listen to anything that he had to say.

"Sakura..."

Sakura started to nibble at his neck now, and almost made Ryu lose his grip on her.

"Sakura...we have to stop..."

"Never..."

This was becoming more and more difficult. If Ryu didn't do something fast, Sakura might do something that would get the both of them arrested.

Ryu slowly removed Sakura's legs from around his waist and put her back on the ground. He then took Sakura's arms from around his neck and tried to wake her up out of her fantasy.

"Sakura...we are in public..."  
S

akura finally opened her eyes and was out of her trance.

"Oh Ryu...I'm so sorry...it's just that I've missed you so much..."

"And I've missed you as well...my sweet cherry blossom..."

Ryu put his hand on Sakura's chin and kissed her lips gently before quickly breaking away.

"Come on, let's go."

Ryu picked up his suitcase (that Ken made him take!) with one hand and wrapped his other arm around Sakura. Sakura nudged herself closer to Ryu while the two of them walked towards the exit of the airport to catch their ride.

As Ryu and Sakura walked out of the airport, women who were watching the P.D.A (Public display of affection) between Ryu and Sakura suddenly became angry at their husbands/boyfriends...

"You never show me that kind of love!"

One woman beat her husband senseless with her purse. It seemed that she was jealous of the attention that Sakura had received from Ryu.

"Why can't you be more romantic?"

A teenage girl turned her back to her boyfriend and wouldn't speak to him.

"How come you don't call me sweet names?"

More and more women started to attack their husbands for their lack of special care to their wives.

Eventually, the men had to flee from the women.

"Come back here! We're not finished with you yet!"

As the scene became bigger, the security guards just watched and drank their coffee.

"Should we put a stop to this?"

"Are you crazy?! Those women would tear us to shreds! I value my life!"

"You're right. I pity those men though..."

"Yeah."

Both of the security guards just laughed at everything they saw. One was married, and the other had a girlfriend, so they both took mental notes that would come in handy when they saw their women later that afternoon. It seemed that a couple of lucky women were going to be pampered later on that night...


	2. A new technique! Show Sakura your love!

A.N: 8/19/2012: Well ladies and gentlemen, this is the last piece of fanfiction in the "Attack of the Dark Cherry Blossom" series! Looking back now, I understand why I never finished this piece...

Since "Love of a Dragon" was the sequel, I wanted to up everything that I had did in the prequel story. One of those things was the hentai factor...

Are you familiar with the phrase "Gone Horribly Right?" That basically means when you succeed at something, but you do it so well that it's nearly as bad as "Gone Horribly Wrong"?

I succeeded in the lemon factor, but to such an extent that this feels like the kind of smut you might find in a porn or a hentai video. The plot started to feel campy (even by "my standards", and considering how loose they are, that's saying something), and the characters started to feel OOC, even with the character development that I had given them from the previous story.

I understand now why some people don't do sequels. Cause sequels don't live up to the excellence of the prequels.

One day I'll write R/S fanfiction again, but it won't be in the "Cherry Blossom" universe anymore. What I wrote back then needs to stay back then.

Hope you all enjoyed the ride to the official end of "Attack of the Dark Cherry Blossom..."

Ryu and Sakura had just went through the door that led them outside. Waiting for them was a white limo.

"That's our ride Ryu."

Ryu couldn't help but chuckle.

"When did you get enough money to afford a limo?"

Sakura giggled along with Ryu.

"I didn't. Karin lent a limo to me for this special occasion."

"I see. So you've reconnected with Karin?"

"Exactly. And how are things with you and Ken?"

"Things are real good."

The limo driver got out of the limo and opened the door for the Shotokan couple. Sakura got in first, and then Ryu before the limo driver closed the door.

"Where to, Mistress Kasugano?"

"Take me tomy home."

"As you wish."

The limo driver then started the engine,and the limo took off onto the road.

"Ryu...I've missed you so much eversince you left..."

Sakura's eyes got watery as she told Ryu what had beeneating her insides for so long. Ryu took his left hand and wiped Sakura's tears away before cupping her chin in it.

"I know...I could senseit..."

"You knew?"

"Yes...it seems that our bond is getting stronger by the day...and I intend on making it up to you..."

Sakuraleaned forward and kissed Ryu on the cheek. When she broke away, Ryu saw a slight smile on her face.

"You already have...by returning to me..."

"But there is still more that I can do and-"

Sakura placed her index finger on Ryu's lips.

"It's ok. I sent you away, so you have nothing to feel regretful for. I should have been prepared."

"Sakura..."

"But let's worry about that later. Right now, I just want you to hold me..."

Ryu opened his arms and pulled Sakura's body closer to his. Sakura wrapped her arms around Ryu's and leaned back into his chest.

The two just sat quietly as the limo continued to drive. Everything just felt so peaceful and calm. Sakura went silent as Ryu held her in his arms. She smiled when she felt Ryu's left hand start to caress her cheek. Sakura purred from his touch and cuddled closer to his body.

Ryu and Sakura's peace of mind was interuppted however by the limo driver who opened the limo door.

"Miss Kasugano. We have arrived."

Ryu and Sakura stepped out of the limo. Sakura closed the door before turning to the limo  
driver.

"Thank you. Tell Karin that I said thank you and that I'll return the favor."

The limo driver smiled as he straightened his hat.

"As you wish. Take care of yourselves."

The limo driver bowed before getting back in the limo and driving off.

Ryu and Sakura stepped inside the apartment that belonged to Sakura. Once inside, Ryu was greeted with another hug  
from Sakura followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"So Sakura...what do you want to do on my first day back to Japan?"

"Anything, as long as it's with you..." Sakura said, still wrapped inside Ryu's arms. "But for tonight, I  
just want to be with you..."

"I can do that for you Sakura, but let me change out of these clothes first."

"Agreed."

As difficult as it was for Sakura, she still managed to remove her body from Ryu's chest to go up to her room and change into something more comfortable.

"I'll see you in a little bit." Ryu said, now taking his suitcase and going to his room to unpack and change his clothes as well.

Once in his room, Ryu unlocked his suitcase. After that was accomplished, Ryu then opened his suitcase. On the top of his clothes was a book and a note...

_"Ryu..._

_I want you to have this book. It will come in handy for you and your new relationship with Sakura. Don't forget how precious she is. Let her feel appreciated. And remember that telling her you love her and showing her you love her are 2 different things. Knowing that you would be too shy to do this yourself, I took the liberty of obtaining a couple of "special items" that will help you out. Just look inside the hidden zipper underneath the top of the suitcase. It was good seeing you again old friend, and I hope that my family and I get to see you again. Take care of yourself, and don't stop training!"_

_Ken_

"(Ken is always looking out for me. Sometimes I take him for granted...)"

Ryu looked at the cover of the book. The title said "Everything you ever wanted to know about sex". Ryu browsed through the contents of it quickly. It was a book over 1000 pages full with pictures. The book went into detail about everything from the basics of sexual intercourse, advanced sexual positions, and even went into depth about the certain points on the human body that brought more pleasure.

Ryu then looked in the hidden area that Ken had told him about in the letter. Ryu took the items out and examined them. The first item that he saw was something called "lubricant".

Ryu looked back in the book. It just so happened that this book contained glossary and index terms as well. Ryu looked up lubricant and figured out that it was used to make entry into body openings smoother and easier. Ryu looked at the rest of the items as well. The remainer of the items were things such as condoms, edible underwear, another duplicate of the speedo that Ken wore, and a pair of handcuffs.

"Ken can be a hentai at times..." Ryu thought as he started to take off his clothes. A smirk came to his face as he held up the pair of red speedos to his face.

"But I'll do just about anything to show my love for Sakura..."

Ryu ppedpped himself completely. He then put on the speedos and sat down on a chair in his room. He looked inside the book for about 5 minutes. When Ryu looked at a picture of a couple in the "crab" position, Ryu felt his manhood wake up.

It was time. Time to feed...

*****  
Sakura had just put on her pink nightgown. Right as she was about to button it up, her door opened...

Sakura was put in a trance  
when she saw Ryu glide into her room wearing nothing but a speedo. Ryu reminded Sakura of the Street Fighter Gill and his younger brother Urien, only Ryu was much sexier and pleasing to the human eye...

As Ryu approached Sakura, Sakura found herself unable to speak or move. What was this strange hold that Ryu had over her? Whatever it was, Sakura was finding that it was seriously turning her on. Her heart was racing at speeds so fast that she would have made Sonic The Hedgehog look like a snail in comparison. And her body felt so warm on  
both the inside and the outside. There was a fire burning inside of Sakura, and it needed to be extinguished before it got out of control...

"Ryu..."

Ryu approached Sakura and put a hand through Sakura's now long brunette hair. His hand went from the top of her head and stopped on her cheek.

"Tonight is dedicated to you Sakura. I know it has been difficult for you to live without me for a while. Allow me to show you how much I appreciate it..."

Ryu allowed his hand that was on Sakura's cheek to move to the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. Once Sakura felt Ryu's warm yet tender lips, Sakura wrapped her legs around Ryu's torso and pulled her body in closer.

Everything felt perfect. Ryu was giving Sakura exactly what she had needed. Even during their first night together, Sakura felt that Ryu was a little hesitant in the intimacy and emotional department.

But tonight...tonight was completely different. The kiss was filled with so much fire, and raw desire...never had Sakura felt such emotions...and never had Sakura realized the true potential of love giving...

Ryu laid Sakura's body on her bed, still locked in the kiss with her, and proceeded to take off her nightgown. Ryu also set the container of lubricant on the nightstand on the side. Once that was accomplished, Ryu started to place tender kisses on Sakura's neck.

"Ryu..."

Sakura lay on the bed with her arms streched out. She moaned and purred as Ryu's love kisses started to make their way down her body. Ryu stopped when he got to Sakura's bra covered breasts.

"This bra will have to go..."

Ryu reaches around Sakura's back and fumbles with the knot that is holding her thin garment together. With success, Ryu unties the knot and removes the bra revealing Sakura's lovely breasts.

"Lovely..."

Ryu feels his manhood tighten at the beautiful sight, and satisfies his hunger by taking a breast into his mouth.

Sakura meanwhile, felt her body get hot. Ryu seemed to be moreaggressive then usual tonight...and that was turning her on. In all of the dreams that Sakura had of Ryu, she always imagined Ryu as the seme, that is, the dominant type that took the initiative. By nature, Sakura was a seme. In the fighting ring, Sakura liked to rush and start things off. But in her dreams with Ryu, she always wanted him to make the first move. Sakura would imagine herself  
as the uke, or the submissive one and give Ryu control. She wondered what it would be like for Ryu to desire her. These fantasies of the "World Warrior" always made Sakura cream her panties. And now, it seemed that her fantasies were going to be fulfilled tonight. Sakura then made a mental note to buy some laundry detergent from the store in the morning, cause she had a feeling that she was going to be doing a lot of laundry...

Ryu continued to suck on Sakura's breast, like a kitten getting warm milk from it's mother. By response, Sakura wrapped her hands around Ryu's head to allow him to continue what he was doing. She closed her eyes, and imagined that Ryu was her Prince Charming that had come to rescue her from the evil sorceror.

But just as Sakura was truly starting to enjoy all of the warmth and pleasure go thourgh her body, she suddenly felt the cold air on where Ryu's warm mouth had just been.

Sakura quickly opened her eyes and wondered why Ryu had stopped, but before she could get a word out, Ryu had taken Sakura's other breast into his mouth and started to suck.

"mmm..." was hummed out of Sakura's mouth as she went back into the serenic place where lust and pleasure  
existed.

Ryu had soon filled his appetite of Sakura's breasts. It was now time to move on to the next side order of the night...

Ryu took his mouth away  
from Sakura's breast and started to kiss down her stomach. Each kiss made Sakura hiss and gasp for air. Ryu stopped when he had come to Sakura's panties.

"My, my, Sakura. Wet already? Aren't we quite thehentai?"

Sakura found herself blushing when she heard Ryu say that comment.

Ryu allowed his hand to travel down Sakura's leg, quickly sending a spark throughout the rest of Sakura's body. Once Ryu had gotten to the ankles, Ryu traveled back up until his hand was on top on Sakura's panties.

"I think it's time to remove these..."

Ryu placed a finger inside Sakura's panties and felt around her moist pussy. Sakura felt her  
legs move in response and almost released her womanly fluids on Ryu right there and then.

"Not yet, my cherry blossom. Soon..."

Ryu pulled down Sakura's panties and felt his body go warm from seeing Sakura fully in the nude.

"Never before have I seen such an art of beauty..."

Sakura could feel her eyes water up now. She felt like she was going to cry. Not one guy had ever told Sakura how beautiful she was, not even Satoshi, the billionaire who claimed to love her. All the boys in school thought that she was  
a tomboy and ignored her romantically. There were even rumors spread around the school that Sakura was a dyke because of how masculine she acted. But perhaps the final desecration to her self esteem was when some of the boys in school would joke about how no man would ever find Sakura's body attractive, for she didn't have a woman's body. Even if a guy tried to rape her, it would only be out of pity. That touched a soft spot for Sakura for she still remembers the  
time when she and her friend Kei were almost raped by college guys. Sakura found herself wondering if those men were doing it out of pity, or because they felt that she was beful ful enough to lust after.

Sakura couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They came pouring down like a faucet that had just been  
turned on. Ryu quickly noticed this.

"Sakura...what is the matter?'

Sakura looked at Ryu with tears in her eyes.

"Ryu...do you think that I'm pretty?"

Ryu wondered where all of this was coming from all of a sudden.

"Yes. I find you very attractive. Why do you ask?"

Sakura had to know...if what those guys at school had said was true...was Ryu pleasuring her out of pity, or because he really wanted her?

"Why are you doing this? Do you desire me and my body? Or are you just taking pity on me like a little school girl?"

Ryu could sense two things inside Sakura's voice. Anger was the most obvious one. Sadness was the second one that was hidden underneath. Something was obviously bothering Sakura...but that would have to wait for another day...a day when Sakura felt it was appropiate to tell more about her past. Until then he had a job to do...treat Sakura like the beautiful cherry blossom that she was named after...

"Sakura", Ryu began as he kissed Sakura's thigh. "I treasure you more then I do my training. Seeing your body makes me feel something deep that I have never felt before" Ryu continues as his kisses travel down the length of  
her leg. "Allow me to show you how beautiful you are and how much I love you..."

Ryu places his mouth over Sakura's big toe and sucks. Sakura can feel the fire building inside of her body once again and closes her eyes. Who knew that pleasure could be found in her feet? Sakura starts to rub her breasts alongside Ryu's gentle ministrations.

Ryu then removes his mouth from Sakura's foot and starts to make his way back up the length of her leg. Ryu kisses deep within the inner section of her leg until his mouth is over the most sacred part of Sakura's womanly body: her vagina...

Ryu remembered hearing from Ken that the vagina was to be respected. It is within these walls that all life is created. It brings forth much pleasure and much respect, for men all around bow down to it. This was the pinnacle of the woman body, and it should not be treated with anything less then royalty...

Ryu blows lightly into Sakura's warm area and smiles when he sees Sakura moan. Ryu then spreads Sakura's legs apart and gives her clit a gentle little lick.

"Ooh! Ryu!"

Ryu obviously must have been doing a good job to elicit such a response from Sakura. Knowing that he was on the right track, Ryu continues to lick at the unique flavor that can only be described as Sakura's pussy...

Wishing to get a better taste, Ryu now places his mouth completely inside Sakura's opening and laps up her sweet  
substance.

"Ryuu..."

Sakura feels the pleasure too much for her body to bear and tries to remove Ryu's head from her opening with her hands. Ryu senses this however, and holds her wrists to the side with his hands, preventing Sakura from making any movements with her hands.

"Ryu...I think I'm gonna come..."

Sakura felt her body start to reach the limitations of pleasure and prepared for release. Right when she was about to let go however, Ryu suddenly stopped.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Ryu, so full of need and release...

"Ryu...why did you stop?"

"It is much harder to build up a second orgasm then it is to continue to build up the first one. After I'm done with you, you'll feel like you've suffered three..."

Ryu then had Sakura get on her hands and knees. Ryu took off his speedo and watched Sakura's face turn beet red from seeing his "shrine" wide awake.

Ryu got behind Sakura and examined his options...

He could go with doggy style...

That tended to be a favorite with most women.

But then again, Sakura also had a nice, fine, tight ass, so that opened up the option for a little anal as well...

Ryu had to think about this...Ken told him that anal had it's pros and cons. If done incorrectly, anal sex could bring a lot of pain. However, if performed the right way, anal sex could bring enormous amounts of pleasure.

Ryu was never one to back down from a challenge...

Ryu grabbed the container of lubricant from the night stand and placed a little on his index finger. He then spread Sakura's butt cheeks just enough to slip his finger into her opening.

"ah!"

Ryu felt Sakura's body jolt when he had touched the insides of Sakura's ass. It seemed that this area was very sensitive to touch...even more so then the vagina...

"Do you like that, Sakura?"

In her hentai state of mind, Sakura loved everything, as long as it brought more pleasure.

"H-hai..."

"Do you want more?"

"onegai..."

Ryu took the lubricant again and put some lube on his middle finger before sticking that up Sakura's insides. The 2nd finger, along with the first, brought even more pleasure to Sakura's body.

Ryu moved his fingers in a thrusting motion, sending pleasure throughout the rest of Sakura's body. Sakura started to move along on Ryu's fingers and imagined that it was his manly shaft.

"Ryu...don't stop! More..."

"As you wish..."

Ryu stuck a third finger inside of Sakura now, and continued his delicate act. Sakura's body started to shake even more now, and had to grab on to the bedsheets.

"Ryu! I..."

Sakura felt herself coming close to the edge again. Fortunately for Ryu, he knew the exact time to stop to keep Sakura from releasing before he had a chance to get in on the action.

Ryu pulled his fingers out of Sakura's buttcheeks and examined his handiwork. Sakura's butthole was now big enough to accomodate Ryu's enormous shaft.

Ryu looked at his manhood and smiled at what he saw.

"(Still hard...)"

Ryu applied a good amount of lubricant on his dick and then spread Sakura's buttcheeks apart some more. Ryu then grabbed onto Sakura's ass and slowly inserted the tip of his manhood into Sakura's anal opening.

Sakura's body started to shake a little, not yet used to thefeeling of Ryu's dick.

Ryu continued to push until he was fully inside of Sakura. Ryu then started to thrust slowly in and out of Sakura.

"Ryu..."

Sakura's blood started to boil as the lovely feeling of lust and pleasure returned right away. Sakura felt herself getting  
dizzy as the pleasure was even more then what she felt earlier in the night.

"Ryu!"

Ryu started to speed up his thrusts now, and wrapped his arms underneath Sakura's body to better hold her and have more control. Sakura meanwhile, felt like an earthquake was building in the pit of her stomach. And the rest of her body was starting to go numb.

"RYU! YES! THAT'S IT! KEEP GOING! FASTER!"

Sakura started calling out Ryu's name really loudly. Ryu felt his stomach start to rumble from the actions happening  
that night.

"(So you want me to go faster, huh? As you wish...)"

Ryu sped up as beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. He knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. But Ryu had to hold off long enough toableable to release with Sakura simultaneously.

Ryu lay down on his side, which allowed him to thrust quicker and deeper inside of Sakura. Sakura also liked this position for it allowed her to rub her clit while Ryu continued to take her from behind. This doubled the pleasure going thourgh Sakura's body which meant one thing...

She wouldn't be able to hold back anymore...

"Ryu...I can't hold back anymore...I need to release..."

"Ok...we'll do it together..."

"RYU!"

Sakura released her womanly fluids all over Ryu's body. When Sakura's juices started to make it's way towards Ryu's shaft, it pushed Ryu's body over the edge...

"Sakura..."

Ryu came, and filled Sakura's body to full with his cum. When Sakura felt Ryu's manly substance inside her, it triggered a reaction and made Sakura cum again...

"AHH!"

Sakura came a second time, spilling even more of her womanly juices then before. After she was done, Sakura felt her eyelids get heavy.

"Thank you Ryu..."

Ryu pulled himself out of Sakura and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Thank you for showing me how much you love me..."

"Anytime Sakura...now let's get some sleep. And do eve ever forget how much I love you..."

"I love you too, Ryu. I always have, and I always will..."

With those final words, Sakura held on to Ryu's arms around her neck. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Ryu didn't go to sleep just yet...there were still some questions that needed answering...the most dominant one being about this bond that he shared with Sakura.

"(I almost knew when Sakura would release. I could almost feel her pleasure in my body. This isn't just coincidence...our bond seems to be getting stronger. I'm going to have to go back to Master Gouken's dojo to figure out what is going on. Maybe some of his old writings hold the key...)"

Ryu then turned off the lamp. He pulled the sheets over Sakura and his body and let sleep take  
him...

Meanwhile, in a cave somewhere in Kyoto, a shadowy figure sat down on the ground Indian style.

"He has returned...I can sense him...but it is not yet time...I shall wait a little bit longer...and then I will make my  
move...

The left eye of the shadow figure then glowed yellow. The shadow figure got off the ground, and left the cave before taking to the sky and flying away...

An: 8/19/2012: Since this story is obviously not going to be continued, I'll just lay out what I _was_ going to do with this story had I continued...

Ryu was going to go back to Gouken's dojo, and Sagat would show up, demanding a rematch. Ryu would win, having found new strength, and Sagat would wonder why he couldn't win. And the mysterious opponent that I was alluding to was _Cyber_ Akuma from Marvel Super Heroes versus Street Fighter! But what's done is done. It's time to move on...

So there you have it...ten years after I originally wrote "Attack of the Dark Cherry Blossom", the original series (plus two follow up chapters) is back home!


End file.
